


Close the Distance

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Microfic, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: While Ulaz is at the Thaldykon base and Thace is undercover in the Galra Empire, the lovers share an intimate moment over the phone.





	Close the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> this is from the first sentence prompts, and one of the only ones I'm posting on ao3. it's an idea I could make longer but just posting this for now

“Ulaz, my love, please…” Thace whimpered, his hot breath reflecting back against his face from the screen of his phone. 

“You’re doing so well, Thace. I want you to feel me,” Ulaz’s deep voice encouraged him, the gravelly undertones a sign that he was losing himself in his own pleasure. 

Thace had the speaker pressed against his ear, so that he could hear every breath and moan that came out of Ulaz on the other side. The quiet sounds, the genuine gasps of pleasure that he wasn’t making for Thace’s benefit were the ones that really made Thace feel like they were together again. His own hand wrapped around his cock was hardly an imitation of Ulaz’s warm embrace, but when they were thousands of galaxies apart, phone sex was the next best thing.

“Let go, Thace,” Ulaz whispered, desperate. Then, Ulaz’s breath caught in his throat and there was a beat of silence. Thace moved his hand faster as he pictured the way Ulaz’s teeth clenched and his whole body tensed when he reached his climax, and in an instant he found his own release. It took all the restraint he had not to cry out as pleasure coursed through him. 

He slowly came back to awareness, panting heavily and indulging in the haziness after he came. He was jolted back to attention by the sound of Ulaz crying.

“Ulaz…? What’s wrong, dear?” Thace asked tenderly.

“I miss you so much,” Ulaz sobbed. “I wish you were here with me. I need to hold you.”

Thace tucked the phone under his chin and cradled it against his chest, wishing he could send those comforting touches to Ulaz. His voice cracked and a tear trickled from the corner of his eye. “Me too. It’ll be okay, Ulaz. We’ll be together again soon.” 

Then, the alarm on his phone interrupted the call, rudely reminding him that it was time to report to his shift. “I have to go,” said Thace. “I love you. Come home to me safely.”

“I love you too,” Ulaz replied, and then hung up the call. 

Thace cleaned himself up, climbed out of bed and began to put on his undersuit. The realization that he was alone again after sharing that illusory moment with Ulaz sank into his bones. But the warmth that was still pooled in his groin would carry him through his next grueling shift.


End file.
